Playing With Fire
by Murdered-Rose-Dripping-Crimson
Summary: Summary: A certain case the team is assigned to leads them to work with a mysterious CIA agent/assassin. Spencer can't help but be attracted to her. What is she hiding? What is this case really about? Why would they need an assassin? Rated M to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to do a Criminal Minds. So here it goes:

Summary: A certain case the team is assigned to leads them to work with a mysterious CIA agent/assassin. Spencer can't help but be attracted to her. What is she hiding? What is this case really about? Why would they need an assassin?

Pairing:

S. ReidXOC

Disclaimer: As same as it is always I own nothing, instead for my character and this story plot line. So give me my donuts, you evil lawyers! (glares at lawyers while snatching donuts)

Note: Quotes a the beginning and ending of each chapter does not relate always relate to what is being done, said, or hinted at. I just wanted to use this as a moment to give you words of wisdom.

Chapter 1:

"_Letting go doesn't mean giving up, it means accepting that some things weren't meant to be." -Anonymous_

(*Somewhere in a Deserted Area*)

"No! Please stop! I'll give you anything you want! Just don't kill me!" A young woman in her earlier 20s screams in horror and fear. She was about 5'7", with green eyes, 120 pounds, dark brown hair cascading down her back, but in clumps because of it's mistreatment.

"Well tell your father to give me my money back, then we can talk about your wellbeing!" A man yelled in intense anger. He was about 6'5" in height, 300 pounds in weight. The dim lighting in the small room made it so that you could barely make out the outlining of his face. The woman could only see one feature, his maddening grey eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even see my father anymore!" The woman said as she tried to scoot away in the cramped space from her kidnapper. Tear streaks coming down her face, unable to wipe them because of her bondages. The man roared out in anger, taking her throat in his hands and raises her into the air, lost in his anger. He suddenly stops, realizing he can't kill her until he receives his money. He throws her on the ground and storms out...

**********************************************(S&A)***************************************

"Reid, I need that report from you A.S.A.P," said a voice, shaking Mr. Spencer Reid from his train of thought about the last case his team and he worked on. At the end of the case, they found out that the man that they completely thought innocence killed his own wife and daughter because he thought his wife was blaspheming their marriage, while his daughter knew. The man tangled himself up in his web of lies trying lead and point them in the direction of his ex-wife from his previous marriage, claiming she must have been envious and furious of his new wife and daughter.

"It's right here, Hotch. I was done with it before we landed at the airport shuttle," Spencer turned towards Aaron Hotchner, "May I say that this case was a bit... contorted. I wonder if the man believed by killing his wife and daughter would cleanse their souls, or start over..."

As Spencer trailed of so did his concentration. Hotch grabbed the report that was in Spencer's outstretched hand. Hotch turned on his heel and went towards the door. Stopping at the arch Hotch turned around to answer,

"Maybe. Or maybe he just couldn't handle the thought of his wife cheating on him. Looking at his daughter, he figured, would make him remember his wife. So, he got rid of them both. From the packed boxes in the living room of his house you can tell he couldn't bare the thought of them," Hotch continued on his way back to his own personal office.

It was true, the boxes did reveal his thoughts, partially, but still some of his thoughts. The Schrioffs weren't planning to move before he killed them.

**********************(S&A)*********************************

The cluttering sounds of heels clicking resounded in the empty hallway the figure was traveling down. The shape of the figure obviously showed that it was a female. Her lithe body swayed in a hypnotic, harmonic motion. The figure was about 5'0" foot of pure kick ass, sexiness. Long hair reaching to mid-back in length, swishing side-to-side with each step, jet black in color. The bangs covered the figures eyes, not that it really mattered considering the figure's eyes were closed.

Suddenly, five men surrounded the woman with the long jet black tresses making her stop immediately. All were about 6'0", take a few inches or add. For what seemed like hours, no one moved. None giving away what they were thinking. Finally, one of the men attacked by aiming his fist to the woman's face. She immediately ducks down and sideswipes the man, knocking him down to the ground. Another man comes up and grabs her by the foot, swinging her into the hallway's wall. The woman grunts almost inaudibly in pain though quickly getting up, she attacks her offender. Both throwing punches and kicks, simultaneously blocking every single one of them.

The man is suddenly on the ground, with the woman's foot on he's chest. Seeing another one of the comrades the remaining men comes in to attack to her back. Sensing the attacks from her back, she moves away seconds from getting hit in the back of the neck, the hit that was aimed for her pulse point. She turns around, opening her eyes to reveal a shade of crystal blue jade. Glaring at her intruders, she spoke,

"You fight dirty. Do you not have one ounce of honor? One tiny shred of dignity? To attack me from behind shows you are nothing but weak!," she exclaimed in outrage, "For that, you should die where you stand!"

She pulled out a gun from her hidden holster on her waist and shoots them dead, not leaving one alive. A beeping noise caught her attention, she pulls out her prepaid phone. The message that showed was the following,

_Time to bring it in. You have another case to do. This time with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Be here in 10._

'_The FBI? Why do I need to work with the FBI? I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own. Is this not a assassination mission?' _She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, scowling for not being aware of her surroundings. She continues her way down the hallway as if she wasn't attack just minutes ago.

_******************************(S&A)**************************_

"_In the conservative region far from the chaotic edge, individual elements coalesce slowly, showing no clear pattern." - Ian Malcolm (The Lost World by Michael Crichton, First Configuration)_

_ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN ANANAN_

_(Chapter Review: Wow. Okay lets talk about the story so far. As you saw the preview type thing, like you normally do in the regular episode. Sorry, if it's not detailed enough. Um, then there's the part where I introduce Spencer in the story. I'm not sure if he has his own office or not, but in this story he does because I'm not about to change it. So, this is taken place after they do a case, this case is NOT from the actual show, I made it up. He was going over what happened with the case. You guys I'm not entirely sure about all the characters on Criminal Minds backgrounds, but just give me time to research. I won't put anything about their background I'm not positive of. Okay anyway, then there's my character that I introduced. Her name is on lock and key until I feel like Spencer and everyone else should know. She was just finishing an assassination mission when I introduced her. She's actually my height. And she has my name, but no one on here knows my name but one person.)_


	2. Important

Refuse to update until I get reviews. That's all. :D

Signed,

Murdered-Rose-Dripping-Crimson


End file.
